Fragments
by JinxJen
Summary: Imported from UlquiHime 100-word Drabbles at LJ following specific weekly prompts: Lust, First Kiss, 5 Yrs Later, Compliments, Murcielago/Segunda Etapa, Happiness, Summer, Heart. Update July prompts: Lingerie, #4/Freeall, Curiosity, Maid, Condom
1. Sin

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #1: Lust**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Sin  
><strong>Word count: <strong>100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Lust  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>AN:** I want to cry for how negative my writing is.

* * *

><p>"You're a being of sins." spoken in animosity from the vague memory that he could never recollect.<p>

He only knew the truth that he was not "human".

"What is human?" He wondered. "How meaningless." He concluded.

Made up by thousands of souls, but only one entity survived. The one that lusted for the dance and the fire in violence and destruction.

"What is heart?" He questioned. "How nonsense." He remarked.

As if something fictional could ever quench his lust to fill this meaningless void.

He sinned to define his hollow existence that was about to be rejected by her. Entirely.


	2. Connect

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #1: Lust**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Connect  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Lust  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>AN:** Want to try another drabble for this prompt with such hopeful feeling instead.

* * *

><p>Six thoughts at once he couldn't focus on one.<p>

He wondered what this would mean, words from the heart or her melody.

So caught in emotion as she's falling down, he came undone like an open door that couldn't disguise through the stoic mask.

From the tears she cried, she whispered, "I'm not afraid."

He reached forward as she embraced the sadness. Feeling doubt shattered in pieces and everything completed as one.

So this was how she felt inside?

Sometimes he felt like he wasn't the only one having such desire that was to connect with someone for such extend.


	3. Medicine

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #2: First Kiss**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Medicine  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> First Kiss  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T

* * *

><p>"Shall I force it down to your throat?"<p>

Orihime should have treated his words as a threat. However, she couldn't, not in this moment where she was trapped in between both Ulquiorra's ams.

"What is he doing?" was what she wanted to ask, but words fell into whimpers.

She eventually forgot the bitterness of the medicine, only to feel moist, soft and supple at the same time enough to make her melt into his arms.

His tongue danced gently in her mouth and caressed every part slowly.

If she knew it was a kiss, she would have responded him back.


	4. Blindfold

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #2: First Kiss**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Blindfold  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> First Kiss  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T

* * *

><p>It was darkness when she touched him.<p>

_"What is she doing?" _The thought died out when she touched him again... with her lips.

Quickly reaching out his hand, he could distinguish from his touch slowly from her hair, her ear, her face, her cheek, her chin.

The darkness remained while the sensation on his lips lingered.

As she nipped his lower lips in earnest, he responded with his tongue touch. "Let me, woman." and she dropped her hands from his eyes.

Much to his surprise, she looked like a canvas painted in crimson.

Enough for him to continue their "activity".


	5. Halcyon Days

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #3: Five Years Later**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Halcyon Days  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Five Years Later  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

* * *

><p>Inoue Orihime was introduced as new teacher at Karakura High School.<p>

Enthusiastic first-year students reminded her nostalgic school days five years ago.

"The students are in your hands."

The dean interrupted Orihime from drowning thought, "The class president will help you. Where is he?"

Orihime noticed there's one vacant seat and heard the hard noise from the class door shoving.

Seeking toward the sound, she wondered whether she was still in her daydream until the dean's yell awoke her facing an unbelievable reality.

"CIFER!"

If only the bracelet could work again, she'd give him a punch and a hug.


	6. Longing

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #3: Five Years Later**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Longing  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Five Years Later  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

* * *

><p>Hating human's etiquette in the open ceremony, he's purposely late.<p>

Due to the unexpected incident, he's now skipping class.

"Come with me, woman." He was rushing.

"Enlighten me, why are you here?"

The woman expressed her confusion in murmur.

Not letting her talk anymore, he embraced her tight.

Listening to the melody of her heart, he closed his eyes in content searching for a vague memory of the past.

He couldn't remember who he was, but he knew who she was to him. She was every reason that he existed till today.

_Five lifetimes were too long to see you._


	7. Combat

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #4: Compliments**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Combat  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 101  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Compliments  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

* * *

><p>"Woman, concentrate!" Tsubaki yelled loudly to her ears, frustrating because the opponent kept evading.<p>

Orihime needed a strategy. She turned her back on the hollow and dashed toward the narrow alley.

The hollow followed her without hesitation. He brandished his sword at Orihime's back, only to meet an orange shield.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Orihime inclined her body lower to tap on his stomach and fired, "Koten Zanshun!" Point-blank.

She nervously ran to where he was pushed.

Rising up from dust, the hollow said with an amused tone, "You've gotten stronger, woman."

Reaching his hand, Orihime felt delightful today.


	8. Moonshield

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #5: Murciélago/Segunda Etapa**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Moonshield  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Murciélago/Segunda Etapa  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T

* * *

><p>When she stood alone on the threshold of despair, the moon was vivid in her vision.<p>

As if the reality was unmasked in cruel manner, her tears shed. She ran and embraced the darkness, leaving everything behind.

No more did Orihime care about the boundary between human and hollow. "Ulquiorra is Ulquiorra no matter what."

His yellow iris and green sclera observed the connection entwined between his and hers.

As the warmth from his fur and body heat engulfed her essence, she breathed alive.

As his dark wings stretched, shielding the moon from her vision, she no longer felt despair.


	9. Sleeping

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #6: Happiness**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Sleeping  
><strong>Word count: <strong>101  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Happiness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>AN:** I wrote this fic like poem lol

* * *

><p>Sleeping... to Ulquiorra, was an alien concept.<p>

He recalled none of moments that he'd purposely let his consciousness drifting into oblivion.

He couldn't sleep since he joined Aizen's army.  
>He couldn't rest since his birth as hollow.<p>

Sleeping was frightening that he had to strip off his whole being to be completely vulnerable to others.

So then...

Why could she sleep here?  
><em>Defenseless.<em>

Watching her smiling in sleep like an alien behavior.  
><em>Fearless.<em>

He wondered if he could attain such lucid dream...  
>For such <em>happiness <em>showing on her face.

Until he woke up and had _nothing_ like happiness to reach for.


	10. To Be

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #6: Happiness**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> To Be  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Happiness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

* * *

><p><em>What is there, over there?<em>

Falling into the deep abyss, Ulquiorra was about to be swallowed by the "void".

_There's nothing._

He had experienced this nothingness before and he would experience it again. Nothingness was _once _his happiness.

From above darted a ray of light as his hand reached up. The light expanded and blinded his vision.

Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes and met with tears and smile. Only one _woman _was reflected in his eyes right now.

He closed his eyes to feel her hands holding tight on his.

It existed..._ In you and me_...

There's nothing but happiness.


	11. Sunflower

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #7: Summer**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Sunflower  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Summer  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>AN: **Unlike Ulquiorra, you don't need explanation for the title fitting summer theme or not.

* * *

><p>As Orihime rushed in excitement, Ulquiorra leisurely followed her lead to a large field of "something extraordinary".<p>

"Wah! Sunflower!" was her only explanation after diving down.

While the woman gazed at the sunny sky, he kept his eyes on her blending in the middle of the yellow field.

She waved at him brimming with bright, happy face like sunshine, and he weaved his way to her.

When she sang a song out loud, his heart soared.

He didn't mind using sunflowers as camouflage while kissing her.

Like the extraordinary flower, his sun was right there to yearn for the light.


	12. Within

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #8: The Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Within  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> The Heart**  
>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>AN:** This fic was written using the first-person POV.

* * *

><p>For a long time, under the crescent moon, I'd been yearning to erase this nothingness.<p>

Yes, nothing ever changed in my meaningless world. It's not that I hated it, but I wanted to know more and more about you.

I felt the wind in my hair and gazed at the night, replaying your happiness and sadness through my eyes.

It's a different world in there. See, there's nothing in here. Nothing would come between us.

But I wanted _something_ in you and me as I reached my hand toward the _heart_.

I'd use my own way to change your world.


	13. Without

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #8: The Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Without  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> The Heart  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>AN:** This fic was written using the first-person POV.

* * *

><p>For a long time, under the rain as reminder of my loneliness, I wished to connect the earth and the sky.<p>

My world was changed when you came.

My happiness and sadness got mixed up with each other. It's not that I hated it, but I still couldn't make my heart connect.

I'm the powerless girl that couldn't _connect_ with you _reaching _out for me. Without you, it's a different world out there.

Under the sun and surrounded by flowers, I spent my days buried memories of you in my heart.

I wished you could return to this halcyon days.


	14. Puzzle

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #9: Lingerie**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Puzzle  
><strong>Word count: <strong>101  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Lingerie  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>AN:** I failed in smut.

* * *

><p><em>It's like solving the puzzle where you didn't know which pieces to place.<em>

Ulquiorra reached out to undo the clips acting as the last barrier between his fingertip and her tense body _with __concentration_. He couldn't see her face burning, but the emerald fabric trimmed with lace was likely his last piece.

It's an accident when he found her sitting on the floor and struggling with her undergarment in distress. _Mostly exposed_.

She let out a squeal when his presence made announcement...

Thus, Ulquiorra found himself in the middle of discarding the piece of _puzzle_ tangling her hair with _great_ restraint.


	15. Ending

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #10: Number 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Ending  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Number 4  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>AN:** I chose to do Tanabata theme for Tanabata Day (7/7)

* * *

><p>When Orihime was young, she couldn't finish reading Tanabata tale till the end.<p>

Unknown the "real" ending, Orihime determined to come up with her own happy ending because she was named "Orihime".

_Orihime_ would become the rain that fell on the Earth to meet Hikoboshi again. Or Hikoboshi would grow wings, fly to Heaven, and take _Orihime_away.

Orihime shared her "ending" with Sora and her brother expressed a smile of happiness.

When Orihime was older, she shared the same story with Ulquiorra and he frowned,

"If it were me, I wouldn't let the separation happen in the first place."


	16. Heatstroke

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #10: Free-all**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Heat-stroke  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 101  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Free-all  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for UST  
><strong>AN:** It's supposed to be the bunny plot for **Prompt 4: Compliments**, but I'm worried about being prompt-sidetrack.

* * *

><p><em>"The sky is bending."<em>

Orihime looked up at the bright sun, sensing something was about to happen.

Until the clouds danced around her eyes and turned into doodles, Orihime collapsed.

When she woke up, she was on her bed at her own home. On her forehead was... Ulquiorra's hand.

"You're cold." Orihime commented.

Ulquiorra's eyes softened as he moved his palm to stroke her flushed cheek. "Woman, you're the one heat up."

She gently patted his hand with hers, "Feel good!"

Orihime wondered whether it's the heat that got her when she felt his fingers melting like ice in her mouth.


	17. Feast

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #10: Curiosity**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Feast  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 102  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Curiosity  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>AN:** Based on UlquiHime color spread in chapter 452

* * *

><p>Everybody was gawking over dishes on table. Ulquiorra was unexplainable of what curiosity in those food.<p>

His interest only lay on the woman in "maid uniform". He couldn't understand its definition and why she was the only one wearing differently but strangely he didn't hate it.

She came to him and handed him a plate and a fork with an enthralling smile. He figured she wanted him to choose something to eat.

However, Orihime didn't have utensils nor plates?

He tightened his grip when she passed him to pick up the whole dish of pie located on the table by his side.


	18. Master

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #12: Maid Uniform**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Master  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Maid Uniform  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>AN:** Based on UlquiHime color spread in chapter 452

* * *

><p>Orihime recognized Ulquiorra from afar, looking <em>bored<em>.

As she approached to greet Ulquiorra, he seemed _surprise_d to see her in maid uniform.

His comment made her _embarrassed_. She _hastily _handed Ulquiorra her own plate and fork.

Orihime picked up the pie dish nearby to start the conversation, "Ulquiorra, do you like pie?"

His reply this time made her turn 180 degrees to hide whatever expression showing on her face.

Eating the slice, _strangely_, she kept smiling in happiness at his blunt _preference_.

When Orihime felt his chest touching her back, she couldn't help but whisper _teasingly, _"Want a bite, _master_?"


	19. Usage

**Imported from Ulquiorra x Orihime 100-word Drabbles at LiveJournal**

**Prompt #13: Condom**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Usage  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Condom  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Note:<strong> Blame the prompt for NC-17 words & innuendo.

* * *

><p>Orihime infrequently took initiative in sex. Mostly Ulquiorra due to his woman's involuntary <em>temptation<em>.

But then, one day, she gave him _something_ and told him to use it for their _intimate _moments.

Ulquiorra incredulously glanced toward Orihime after hearing her _stumbling_ explanation of _what _it was.

"I don't understand why you need this rubber to prevent reproduction when you obviously enjoy without it."

Strangely, he didn't dislike the idea of her bearing his seed as he already had his heart born from her.

Maybe, Orihime just wanted to prolong their time _as two_ until they were ready for a _family_.


End file.
